Crazy Skate spécial Haloween
by Nekomichan06
Summary: Episode spécial de Crazy Skate ( hors série )


Partie 1

Les garçons étaient au CDI pour un cours spécial sur … Ils ne savaient pas quoi ils étaient venus pour s'amuser .

Après une heure d'amusement leur prof de Français , Patrick Baud prit la parole:

«Bon vu que vous avez l'air de vous être bien amusé , vous resterez encore deux heures ici pour travailler!»

«QUOI?! »S'écrièrent les élèves comme un seul homme ( sauf quelqu'un que vous connaissez bien :p )

«C'est vôtre punition pour avoir glandé pendant une heure.»

Et ils partit les laissant complètement dégoûtés .

«Tiens au fait Jordan , le ouistiti viens de téléphoner il demande à ce que tu lui rende son cerveau .» Fit Antoine

«Ah oui? Et ben la souris demande à ce que tu lui rende sa bite .» Réplique l'interpellé

«Chef du calme , il vaut pas la peine que tu gaspille ta salive pour lui . »Intervint Kevin

«Par contre toi tu dirais pas non pour gaspiller ta salive dans la bouche de ton Chef hein petit coquin . »Ricana le présentateur de What The Cut

Le jeune homme eut une fort envie de lui coller une droite en plein dans la mâchoire mais il se retint , sagement .

«Je vois pas de quoi tu parles . »dit -il , stoïque .

«Je t'ai entendu à un moment t'as dit qu'il était à ton goût et que t'aimerais bien le pécho … »

Il ne put en dire plus il se prit un coussin en pleine face et Kevin sortit de la pièce , carrément furax .

Jordan restait impassible , il s'était même pas intéressé à la scène .

«Tu vas pas le voir?» S'étonna Kriss

«J'en ai rien à faire ». Répondit le garçon

«Mais …»

«C'est qu'un pion pour moi , pourquoi est-ce que je m'intéresserais à lui , sérieusement? »

«T'es vraiment qu'un salopard …»Grogna Antoine

«Moi au moins j'annonce la couleur dès le début , contrairement à d'autres . »

Il lança à Jason un regard lourd de sous-entendus . Ce dernier soutint son regard , le sien était très dur .

«Dis donc gros boudin , tu regardes pas comme ça mon frangin!»

Jordan leva les yeux au ciel et décida à suivre Kevin .

«Kevin attends!» L'interpella t-il en essayant de suivre son rythme

«J'ai pas envie de te parler . »

Le Chef des Stars le retint par la manche de sa veste et le tourna vers lui .

«Tu me laisse parler!»

«J'ai déjà été assez humilié comme ça donc non je te laisse pas parler! »

Il se dégagea et couru au loin .

« Putain!» Grogna Jordan au fond de lui

Il frappa violemment le mur , se blessant la main , le sang coula à flot par terre .

«Il manquait plus de ça …»

Il était 19h30 et le prof n'était toujours pas venu les chercher et certains d'entre eux étaient parti le chercher .

Cela faisait plus d'une demie heure que Jason avait l'air grave .

«Quelque chose ne va pas?»Lui demanda Mathieu

«Je devrais déjà être rentré chez moi … »Lui répondit son ami sans même le regarder

«Comme nous tous mais si tu expliques à tes parents ils comprendront .»

«Ils comprennent jamais rien …»

Il se leva et partit à son tour , mais cette fois Mathieu le laissa pas faire et le retint par le bras .

«Tu vas me dire c'est quoi ton problème à la fin?! Ca me gave que tu me caches des choses j'suis ton meilleur ami tu sais tout de moi et moi je sais presque rien de toi!»

«C'est pas vrai …. Tu sais tout …»

«Non je sais pas pourquoi dès qu'on parle de tes parents tu te braques et tu te refermes comme une huître!»

«J'ai pas envie d'en parler …»

Il voulut partir mais son ami le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui .

«Je te laisserai pas partir cette fois … Tu restes avec moi ….»

«Mathieu ..?»

Le schizophrène lui embrassa le front et les joues .

Le garçon au regard d'émeraude se mit à rougir et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade .

«Arrête …»Murmura t-il

«Non pas envie .»

Il effleura tout doucement ses lèvre des siennes .

«Que …?»

«Jason je … »

Un énorme cri les firent sursauter , c'était la voix de Krystal .

«Cousine … »Chuchota Jason

L'autre lui prit la main et l'emmena vers la source du cri .

Arrivés la bas ils eurent une vision d'horreur:

Un corps décapité avec le sang qui remplaçait la tête , un torse tout ouvert , éventré tous les organes sortis et encore ensanglantés la jambe gauche et le pied droit manquants et les deux bras couverts de sang .

Mathieu ne put s'empêcher de vomir devant un tel spectacle tandis que Jason alla prendre la Danseuse dans ses bras . Cette dernière s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait .

«C'est qui? »Demanda le garçon avec son éternel ton stoïque limite froid

«Alexis …» C'est Alexis .

Deuxième haut le cœur pour le présentateur de SLG .

Soudain , sous un bruit sourd et très flippant le corps d'Alexis disparut dans une étrange trappe Krystal fonça sur lui pour essayer d'attraper sa main en vain , il n'y avait plus de cœur .

Le jeune fille se mit à pleurer .

«Les gars on a un problème .»Lança Bruce l'air effrayé

«Quoi encore?» Grogna Jason

«On est enfermé dans l'école on peut plus sortir .»

«T 'es sérieux là?!»S'écria Krystal complètement hystérique

«Du calme cousine on va s'en sortir .»Lança Jason en lui frottant le dos

Sa dite cousine essaya de reprendre ses esprits .

Il savait pas si c'était vrai mais une chose , la nuit allait être très longue .

Amber s'accrocha à la blouse de Prof . Ce dernier cacha un petit sourire triomphant .

«Faut pas avoir peur ma Poupée .» Dit -il en essayant de cacher sa joie

«Je peux pas m'en empêcher …. »

Hurlement de loup .

«KKKKYYYYYAAAAAAA!»

La jeune fille sauta dans les bras du scientifique et se blottit contre lui . Le sourire du garçon s'agrandit tandis qu'il la serra fort contre lui .

«C'est rien ma poupée c'est rien …» Lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille

«J'ai peur …»

«Chut ma belle , n'aies pas peur j'suis là je te protégerai … »

«Merci …»

Elle s'agrippa fort contre lui .

Travis aiguisa une espèce de canif bizarre .

«T'as décidé d'enfin t'en servir?» Demanda le Patron

«Il faudra bien j'ai pas envie de me faire tuer , j'ai encore pleins de rendez vous SM . »Répondit son ami

«Je suis fier de toi gamin . »

« Si tu savais .» Pensa le garçon avec un petit sourire en coin

Bruce eut soudain un frisson dans le dos . Il se tourna vivement et vit un couteau virevolter vers lui .

Il essaya de reculer mais il percuta le mur derrière lui avec son dos et il se prit le couteau dans l'œil .

Il retira le couteau de son œil et tomba par terre tandis que le sang coulait à flot. Il se prit un autre couteau dans le ventre .

Celui là il le laissa à sa place de peur de faire une autre hémorragie .

Squeezie arriva et écarquilla les yeux avec horreur .

«Br... Bruce …?»

«Reste pas planté là aide moi … »Gémit l'interpellé

Le jeune homme fonça sur lui enleva sa veste enleva le couteau sur son ventre et appuiya dessus avec .

«Je peux rien faire pour ton œil …» Fit -il un peu dégoûté

«Je savais que j'allais être l'un des premiers à mourir …. »

«Non ne dis pas ça … »

Il le prit dans ses bras et et embrassa le front .

«Je suis là ne t'inquiètes pas …»

«J'ai peur … »

«Chhhttttt …. »

Bruce ferma les yeux , Squeezie se mit à paniquer .

«Bruce … Bruce! Ne meurs pas! Je t'en prie ne meurs pas! Je reste avec moi!»

«Donne moi une bonne raison de vivre … »

«Je t'aime!»

«Q... Quoi?»

«Je t'aime Bruce …»

Une larmes coula sur la joue du brun .

«Moi aussi …»

Squeezie lui donna un léger baiser tandis que son ami se laissa mourir peur à peu .

«NOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!»

Il frappa le mur et serra Bruce fort contre son cœur.

«Chéri …» Gémit -il

Soudain le corps de Bruce disparut purement et simplement de ses bras .

«Mais … Bruce …?»

Plus rien … Bruce était mort et avait disparu … Ca paraissait irréel comme un mauvais rêve .

Il se mit à pleurer en silence , en souvenir de cet amour perdu .

Kriss courut vers la porte d'entrée qui était bien sûr fermée à clef et essaya de casser la vitre avec une pierre .

«Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? »Demanda Antoine

«Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici!»

«C'est pas en t'excitant comme ça que t'y arriveras . »

«Ah oui et tu veux qu'on fasse quoi?! Qu'on regarde les gens mourir sans rien faire?!»

«J'ai pas dit ça mais commence déjà par te calmer . »

«Non je veux pas me calmer!»

Il continua à casser la vitre . Soudain un énorme morceau de verre tomba sur son poignet et le trancha net , le faisant tomber par terre . La garçon hurla de douleur .

Sous l'effet du cri , un autre morceau tomba sur tout son torse le faisant tomber par terre .

Le présentateur de What the Cut se précipita vers lui et le secoua comme un prunier .

«Kriss … Eh Kriss réveille toi!»

«Veux pas mourir ..»

«Hoi! Au lieu de gémir comme un enfant réveille toi!»

Il lui tapota la joue .

«Essaie de sortir … C'est la seule solution pour survivre …»

«Comment tu veux que je sorte , même toi t'y es pas arrivé … »

«J'ai fait le plus gros du travail … Continue , et dès que tu as réussis , amène les autres survivants dehors avec toi . »

«Ca y est t'as déjà baissé les bras? »

«On peut dire que j'ai au moins réussi à t'aider à survivre … C'est un bon sacrifice …. »

«Espèce de crétin … »

«Je veux t'avouer quelque chose»

«Vas y … »

«J'ai toujours été lâche … J'ai jamais pu dire à … Quelqu'un que je l'aime .»

«C'est qui je le connais? »

«C'est … »

Il ne put en dire plus il perdit connaissance et se laissa mourir .

«On sait jamais quand est-ce qu'on peut y rester hein … »Chuchota Antoine en lui fermant les yeux

Il lui restait plus qu'à ouvrir la porte et à sauver les autres … Toujours est -il qu'il devait ouvrir cette satanée porte .

Geek était restée sous une table et tremblait de tout son corps .

Il se mit à sangloter pitoyablement et sentit quelque le serrer contre lui .

Il se retourna et vit Panda .

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais?» Demanda t-il la voix cassée

«Je sais que tu as peur et j'ai envie de t'aider à la contrôler . »

«Pourquoi …?»

«J'ai envie de te protéger comme un grand frère , j'ai pas le droit .»

«Toi aussi tu vas me trahir?»

«C'est pas mon genre . »

«A lui aussi je pensais que c'était pas son genre mais …»

«Chut … T'inquiètes pas je suis là … »

Un autre cri leur parvint .

«Krystal a été décapitée par une corde de piano .» Lança Panda

«J'aime pas ça … »

«Je sais pas ce qui se passe mais c'est pas bon du tout … »

«Qui peut bien nous vouloir du mal?»

«Je pense pas que … On nous veuille vraiment du mal . »

«De quoi?!»

«Je pense pas que ça soit réel . »

«Mais ils sont morts … »

«Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai ce pressentiment … »

Autre cri …

«Hippie a été éclaté contre un mur …»

Gros blanc …

«Comment tu sais tout ça alors que tu les voit pas?!» S 'exclama Geek

«J'ai des pressentiments … »

«Non … C'est pas des pressentiments … C'est toi qui est à l'origine de tout ça!»

Les autres sauf Antoine arrivèrent vers eux l'air choqué .

«Comment ça?» Glapit Prof l'air tout choqué

«Non je ne suis pas à l'origine de tout ça … »Chuchota Panda

«Mais Panda pourquoi …» Commença Patron

«C'est pas moi!» S'écria le garçon au kigurumi

«Allez avoue c'est toi qui a fait ça . »Grogna Kevin

Soudain une armée de fantôme se dirigea lentement vers eux . Les autres se regroupèrent effrayés . «Si c'est une blague arrête ça Panda .» Gémit Geek

«Panda qui a parlé de Panda?» Demanda un des fantômes

Cette voix …

«Travis! »S'exclama Kevin

Travis mais aussi Krystal Alexis Kriss Bruce et Hippie enlevèrent leur déguisement de fantôme en rigolant .

«Qu'est-ce que …» Commença Geek

«On a fait une blague .» Avoua Travis

«On les a vraiment vu mourir . »

«J'ai mit des hallucinogène dans l'air , vous avez cru les voir mourir , ils ont cru mourir mais personne n'est mort . »

«Espère ce … »Fit Squeezie

Il lui courut après dans toute la fac .

«Alors comme ça il a fait cette blague… Mais , où est le prof?» Demanda Patron

Gros silence … Où est il?

Dans son appartement en train de dormir tranquillement , il a carrément oublié ses élèves … Mais attendez … C'est pas une ombre menaçante qui est sur le point de le tuer? Ah ah j'vous ai eu!:P

Bon j'suis désolée il est un peu court et un peu nul … J'ai l'habitude des faire des trucs potables mais là c'est le défilé de trucs nuls j'sais pas ce qui m'arrive!:O

Je me rattraperai promis


End file.
